Buta
by camellia convallis
Summary: [Prompt #5 : Promise] [AkaKuro] Janji persahabatan kita ... telah putus. / berupa poem, pemindahan sudut pandang tanpa pemberitahuan / Didedikasikan untuk May Angelf


_Buta_

 _Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _OOC, just a (short) poem, (Connotation)Blind!Akashi, (Denotation)Blind!Kuroko, miss EyD/EBI, typo(s) and misstypo(s), lack of figurative language_

[Memenuhi **Prompt #5 : Promise** dari May Angelf]

* * *

Kautuntun raga serta jiwaku dalam sentuhan kasih; bawaku merotasi alam semesta. Embun merabas menepuk pipi, sesejuk balutan sayang pemberian sang terkasih—engkau.

Kehangatan menyusup ke dalam relung hati, membebaskan temaram yang menyergap. Kala asaku hampir binasa, hidupku terstagnasi, kehampaan dalam rohku begitu menyiksa, dan lasiku pada dunia telah terproklamasi, seberkas cahaya surgawi membebaskanku dari kurungan alienasi dengan jelitanya jutaan kerlap-kerlip kasih didatangkan oleh sang tercinta—engkaulah itu, Akashi Seijuurou.

Meski aku buta, lidahku masih mampu mengecap pemenuhan janji berbungkus afeksi. Harum sekeranjang melati romantisme yang tak ternegasi masih dapat memasuki organ respirasiku. Silabel demi silabel merangkai morfem, sekumpulan morfem bebas terucap dari bibirmu, merasuki sukma dengan perantara indra auralku.

"Aku cinta kamu, aku tak mau memisah kita menjadi hanya kamu dan aku." Begitu afirmasimu.

Pada langit biru kutanya, apakah benar aku sama dengannya yang penuh kedamaian? Sebab kau mendeskripsikan suraiku demikian.

Pada matahari kutanya, apakah benar aku sama dengannya yang penuh kehangatan? Sebab kau mendeskripsikan senyumku demikian.

Pada awan kutanya, apakah benar aku sama dengannya yang penuh kelembutan? Sebab kau mendeskripsikan sorot mataku yang kosong ini demikian.

Pada seluruh kosmos kutanya, apakah benar aku sama dengan mereka yang mengisi kehidupan? Sebab kau mendeskripsikan diriku demikian, dalam konteks yang dipersempit bahwa kehidupan asmaramu hanya diisi olehku, sang tunanetra yang kesepian.

Kulukiskan semuanya dalam aksara ini, semua tentang kebesaran Ilahi. Meski mataku hanya mampu merasa sepi, hatiku mampu merasa rajutan benang asa dengan cinta kita sebagai pondasi.

Benarkah setitik kasih ini jatuh ke tanah takdir, tumbuh menjadi pohon cinta dengan siraman air kebahagiaan dan paparan sinar futur propestik?

Bilalah tidak, maka biarkan aku untuk sesaat menyentuh suka, sebelum kembali meraba penderitaan tersirat rindu yang kalanya muncul ke permukaan realita.

* * *

Setiap kali, setiap saat, fragmen-fragmen memori menyatukan kisah kau dan aku dalam sebuah perjalanan hati. Hati ini menangkup tawamu yang selalu beresonansi tiada henti. Juga isakmu beriring kristal pada konjungtiva akibat lakrimasi. Tak luput juga canda penuh gurau yang kaulontarkan agar keheningan di antara kita terisi.

Biarlah janji kebersamaan itu menjadi filamen penghubung; aku memanglah ingin bersamamu.

Taman menjadi tempat dan sore hari menjadi waktu kita mengikat persahabatan. Dalam denotasi, kau memang buta, namun dalam konotasi, sesungguhnya aku yang buta.

Pertemuan kita berdampak pada fadihatku yang tak lagi tersembunyi. Sangatlah aku yang selalu mengagungkan kesempurnaan di bawah asuhan ayah sediktat Benito Mussolini. Kau tak pernah kuduga menjadi bahan admirasiku suatu hari, saat ini—engkau.

Sore hari di sebuah taman bunga selalu menyediakan panorama yang tak jenuh dipandang, dengan sang baskara mengekspos dirinya yang nyaris tenggelam di ufuk barat. Sorotan kilau senja terarah pada insan beriris sayu—engkaulah itu, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sang bayu meniup rambut sewarna laut jernih. Sepasang netra yang kosong justru seolah menjebakku dalam keindahan fantasi yang terselip di sana. Bibir ranummu terkatup rapat, tampak takut untuk mengucap barang satu kata saja.

Siapa yang tahu selain Tuhan, bahwa kita menjadi dekat? Kuroko Tetsuya sang tunanetra tanpa hati dan Akashi Seijuurou yang juga sang tunanetra tanpa hati. Sekali lagi, homonim mempermainkan kehidupan kita.

Akulah pewaris sebuah korporasi ternama, sedang kau hanyalah seseorang yang bertahan hidup dengan sepupumu. Tutur kataku sanggup membuat orang lain berlutut memohon, sedang kau justru menginginkan seseorang yang mengisi hati walau hanya sebatas bunga tidurmu.

Mengapa aku seolah buta dan mengacuhkan engkau, yang selalu bersandar pada bangku ratapan, dengan iris biru kembar yang seolah mengerling padaku?

Barikade distansi di antara kita lenyap sudah, janjilah yang mengikat kita kini. Segala abetku semata-mata untuk kasihku seumur hidup, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Di bawah langit semerah saga, aku bersua dengan pasangan sehidup sematiku. Di bawah lembayung dirgantara yang sama pula, janji persahabatan di antara kami ... telah putus.

* * *

 _the end_

* * *

 **A/N** : Janji persahabatan mereka putus di _part_ Akashi bukan berarti mereka akan berpisah. Bila membaca _part_ Kuroko, kalian akan mengerti :)

Diksi ini sebenarnya merupakan diksi asli saya. Uhuhu, rasanya kembali ke jati diri itu ... menyenangkan! Tapi kalau dilihat ulang, benar juga, ini puisi, bukan cerita :''')

Kuroko bisa ke taman anggap saja dibawa sama sepupunya setiap sore dan ditinggal pergi, untuk nama sepupunya karang sendiri saja ya :v /plak

Tanpa hati untuk Akashi memang dimaksudkan pada sifatnya yang tidak menoleransi kesalahan, sementara tanpa hati untuk Kuroko bermakna tanpa kasih, atau tidak memiliki cinta di hatinya. _Sorry for the misunderstanding_ :"D

Oke, _fic_ ini tidak dapat dimengerti. Maaf sudah _spam_ di sini. S-Sampai jumpa di _fic_ lain, daa! /kabur

~ _marmaladelicious_


End file.
